Chance of a Lifetime
by 1CarinoInu
Summary: When your dreams become reality, what would you do when faced with such a life-altering decision? Do you face it on and take the chance? Or do you walk away hoping you haven't given up on a chance of a lifetime?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of 2**

_AN: This is an Alternate-universe, Sesshomaru is a vampire. If you are as done with that plot device as many of us are, you are more than welcome to hit the back button and read something else. I will also warn you of swearing and adult situations._

_At over 10,000 words, this was supposed to be a one-shot. Yeah. Anyway. So it's now a two-shot!_

Tokyo was so much like New York City in the way that it was 'the city that never sleeps.' It was one of the reasons he returned, a close call being the reason to leave after staying in the 'Big Apple' for almost a century.

He had left the country of his birth and rebirth to see the world now that he had and endless amount of time on his hands. He was one of very few of his kind, a creature of the night, yet he had the ability to move in the day for short periods of time, if warranted, amongst humanity.

Money was not an issue as the community had amassed endless sources of income since the beginning of time and had made sure to bring those with certain financial talents or with existing largess into the fold.

Sesshomaru Taisho was one that had both, an extensive fortune that had been built by him and his family before him, and a head for figures that allowed him to play the stock market to his advantage in the current era. He had increased the coven's current financial holdings significantly over the years by playing the part of a stockbroker in the heart of Wall Street.

The 6'3" one-time warlord from the Feudal Era of Japan found himself in a position of prominence within a large brokerage firm. It was because of his position and obvious wealth that the public became interested in him as a male; humanity looked upon him as beautiful and untouchable yet highly available, and questioned why they could not attach a female to him when he made public appearances. He was always alone on the few occasions that the paparazzi saw him and it made for gossip fodder.

His looks were unusual, ethereal for a man in this day and age. It was rare to find a Japanese male with silvery white hair that fell past his waist, his face framed with bangs that brought attention to his golden-topaz eyes that could see into one's very soul. His skin was opalescent and flawless and drew not only females but males towards him like bees to honey.

The world did not see him for what he was, a predator. His looks were what drew his prey to him and he was never short on prey. Not in a city as large as New York.

Over the course of the years Sesshomaru had become sloppy in his dealings with his victims. The coven had rules about what was considered 'game' and what was not; Sesshomaru had begun to ride a fine line by making risky choices outside the strictly governed rules. He had also brought too much attention to himself, even though he wasn't purposely going after it, and while he felt that what he was doing was for the financial good of the coven as a whole, his background and his daily activities were beginning to be checked and watched too closely for comfort by the humans. Especially as people began to take note that after 15 years, he hadn't seemed to age.

So uncomfortable with the current state of affairs, the coven ordered Sesshomaru to remove himself from the U.S. and take himself back to Japan, hoping that Sesshomaru's popularity would wane. It was hoped that taking him out of the picture would reduce the amount of inquiry into his background. Out of sight out of mind.

Not wanting to just up and leave, Sesshomaru convinced the coven elders to consent to him 'retiring' from his job, allowing him to at least keep whatever pension he had earned in the time spent at the brokerage. He made up a story that he wanted to travel the world and enjoy the rest of his life.

In all honesty, Sesshomaru was ready to leave the great city and looked forward to returning to the home of his birth.

Two months later found Sesshomaru looking over the great city of Tokyo, so different yet so similar to the large city he left not long ago. He was amazed at the changes that had taken place over the many, many years that he had been away, and enjoyed the sight of the hustle and bustle and lights that reminded him so much of New York City. It was evening and the night life had only just begun.

He was actually happy to have returned but found himself restless now that he no longer had a daily purpose. He had been ordered by the elders to lay low for fifty or so years and to take some time off and enjoy himself for a while.

Easier said than done.

For what does a vampire do for fun? There were only so many movies one could watch, hunting for fun was completely out of the question, and starting one of many little inane hobbies that wouldn't draw his attention before he found himself going a little stir- crazy.

He refused to live within the confines of the 'community' again. While those within had their commonalities, he liked the privacy of living alone. Staying within the community gave carte blanche to invade each others' space at any given time and privacy was next to non-existent. No one had anything to hide and none of them held the typical inhibitions of humanity.

There were many different communities within the large coven that were spread far and wide in many of the larger cities across the world, filled with differing cultures and nationalities but they were all alike. By joining one of those communities, his basic physical needs would be fulfilled, either by supplying him with sustenance or by allowing him to be with any of the willing females within the coven. His choices would be limited and he just couldn't bring himself to do this, not at the sacrifice of his privacy.

Another reason he would rather not live within a community was because there was nothing that compared to the wet, tight heat of a human female when taking part in a sexual act. The succubae of the coven were nothing in comparison to their living counterparts. Most were no better than whores for the amount of use they got. Their kind had insatiable sexual appetites.

Oh yes, he had partaken of that delicacy on many occasions and was part of the reason for his removal from the great city across the ocean and the large landmass. Too many human women were drawn to him and tried to entrap him in their web of lies, accusing him of impregnating and leaving them. It was an impossible feat, though. Vampires were sterile and could not procreate. And while he was particular about who he took to his bed, none of those females ever made a return trip.

But he was at a point in his life now where he longed for the companionship of a life partner. One with whom he could share his lonely life. He was even willing to turn a human, a virgin one, instead of claiming one of the jaded females within the coven. It was not unheard of, the taking of a significant other, by others within the coven. If anything, it was encouraged.

However, Sesshomaru was not one to always follow the rules or do the norm. He tended to skirt the rules when he felt they didn't fit his purpose, and while he didn't do it often and within reason, he did it enough to piss off the elders.

This was a situation that he was not going to give in. There was no way in hell he was going to bond himself to one of those over-sexed, worn out succubae within the community of the coven.

He sneered at that thought.

He had high expectations and even higher standards. It was high time he found himself a woman, but first things first. He needed to go hunting.

Kagome Higurashi was a freelance photographer for a large newspaper in Tokyo. The 5'3" petite female walked the brightly lit streets of Tokyo with her camera in hand, looking for new things to capture on film. There was always something to see in the city nightlife.

What was strange is that she was on vacation. Kagome was not the type of girl that took a real vacation. She loved what she did for a living, being able to take pictures of moments in life and have them print out on paper for posterity. She especially loved photographing people at the park; watching an elderly couple walk hand-in-hand, or a mother playing in the grass with her small baby while their father stood nearby watching, or two older gentlemen facing off in a game of Shoji.

Kagome really liked how black and white seemed to capture thing so much better than color. The photos seemed so much more vivid and alive, and more truthful. She loved how the pictures reflected the mood so honestly. But tonight, with the bright colorful lights of the city, Kagome brought her color film.

As Kagome made her way through the crowded street in the center Tokyo she took a few shots of those so close to her age enjoying their night on the town. Doing what she loved was the only way to try to keep her mind off of the real reason she wasn't home in bed and sleeping on this late Saturday evening.

It had started about two months ago, strange dreams that flickered in and out of her sub-consciousness. Images that initially made no sense had begun to take shape as the nights wore on, bringing a sense of incredible unease in the beginning, turning to more vivid and sensual…

She could recall flashes of silver-white hair, long and flowing as it seemed to drape around her upper body. Then there were the eyes. Glowing golden eyes with such magnetism it made her shudder in response. Then the eyes would turn red and then she would hear the sound of a an almost animalistic snarl and a female's scream of passion.

Kagome shook her head, trying to clear the reminder of last evenings' dream. Even now, she swore she could feel the hands and lips of her fantasy lover as he drew passionate responses from her virgin body. Yes, at 23, she was still untouched and these latest dreams were killing her.

Growling to herself at her inability to keep her mind from wandering back to those images, Kagome distracted herself with focusing on the Tokyo nightlife and began to take snapshots of whatever she could to keep herself occupied for a little while longer.

Sesshomaru strolled the sidewalks of the Tokyo city, the predator's amber eyes taking in the sites around him. It had been many years since he had been in the land of his birth, and he was almost overwhelmed by the changes. Having watch New York City change and grow with the times he knew he shouldn't be surprised. It was just strange to the usually jaded male.

As he walked through the crowded entertainment district littered with coffee houses and bars that held live entertainment or Karaoke, and dance clubs that vibrated with excruciatingly loud music, he used his sense of smell to select his next victim, sorting through the different smells honing in on the homeless that littered the streets and alleyways that he passed. He would look for those close to death or dying knowing that they would not be missed as much as a fully functional member of society or by a loved one. He wrinkled his nose in distaste as he scented his next victim and made his way in the direction of the stench of decay in a dank alley nearby.

It was fortunate that his prey was passed out asleep, most likely from inebriation if the stench of cheap alcohol wasn't sign enough. Sesshomaru hated to deal with struggling prey, unless he wanted to play with his food. Tonight's hunting was pure necessity and he wasn't in the mood to deal with a reluctant meal.

The dirty vagrant was deep within the alleyway, huddled on the ground leaning next to a half-full dumpster that was teaming with vermin.

'How could anyone live like this?' he thought to himself, knowing that certain circumstances could bring anyone to this place in life. It was such a waste.

Sesshomaru kneeled down on the dirty pavement near his victim, noting that he was still barely alive. He could sense the blood moving slowly through the body in front of him causing the rising bloodlust within Sesshomaru to rear its head. Eyes bleeding from gold to red, his mouth tingled as his canines lengthened in readiness as he moved his victim's head to the side and bared the jugular. In seconds, Sesshomaru clamped down on his meal, enjoying the warmth as it made its way down his throat and fulfilling his need for now.

There was no resistance and no interruptions and that was fine with him.

It was a short time later that he sensed the stopping of a heartbeat and the end of the life he held before him that Sesshomaru finally pulled away. He noted the puncture wounds he created and placed his hand over them, a glowing green light surrounding it. When the light dissipated, he pulled his hand away noting that the wounds were no longer. There would be no trace of how the blood was drained from his victim. It was quite a handy trick and had kept the authorities baffled for eons.

Sesshomaru stood from his crouched position. Wiping his black jeans of the debris he picked up from the ground, he scanned his surroundings looking for possible witnesses or anything that was out of the ordinary. Sensing nothing, he flashed from his position in the alley to another alleyway a block away and exited onto the busy street as if he had been there the whole time.

One thing Kagome prided herself on was that she was her awareness of her surroundings and ability to notice things that were out of the ordinary. It was one of the things that gave her an edge in the photography world; her ability to catch things that many didn't.

Tonight was such a night.

The male that seemed to materialize out of nowhere fascinated her. Sure, she had seen him come out of the darkened alley, but it didn't seem to make sense. But it wasn't just his sudden appearance that startled her.

It was as if she were looking at the image of the male from her dreams. Well, the hair fit, that was for sure. She was dying to know if his eyes matched as well, and before Kagome could think about it she began to follow the tall male.

He was being followed.

It was an unusual feeling for Sesshomaru. That feeling of being tracked like prey. At first he wondered if someone had seen him feeding but brushed off that thought immediately, as there was no way he could have been followed. Maybe it was a human that though him attractive enough to try to engage his attention. It wouldn't be the first time and most certainly wouldn't be the last.

Since he sensed no negative intentions from the one that was shadowing him, he would humor the human that felt the compunction to follow him and see what would come of it. If it were a female, who knows? Maybe he could get a night of physical pleasure out of it. It had been a few months, after all. He didn't think he'd be close to finding his life partner since he hadn't even begun his search, so it never came to mind.

Sesshomaru decided not to let the chase go on too long and made his way to a nearby teahouse, hoping he would be followed. He was not disappointed as he continued to sense the energy get closer even after he sat down at a table for two near the front window of the store.

What he saw surprised him. A young Japanese female with blue-black hair and a slender figure walked into the teahouse. She dressed simply, wearing a tea-length skirt in dark blue that flowed around her gently as she walked, and a white fitted button-down blouse with matching blue embroidery along the crew neck and capped sleeves around her arms. She wasn't flashy or provocative in her appearance and it was enticing.

A waitress clothed in formal kimono who took his order for a cup of green tea momentarily distracted him. She bowed her thanks and left him to scan the surroundings for the female Sesshomaru had been followed by. He wasn't surprised to see that she sat at a table nearby and facing the opposite direction, giving him a perfect view of her face.

She had obviously chosen her position so that she could check him out as well. He smirked as he looked down at the cup of tea that was placed in front of him. When the waitress left him, she turned to take the female's order; a cup of green tea and an order of mochi was what he heard her order. He was amazed by her voice, so warm and smooth like honey. The sound of a sensual woman; it made him instantly hard and stunned the usually cynical being. _Never_ had he ever responded to a woman so quickly or intensely in his life.

'_Hn, maybe…'_

Sesshomaru noticed that the female had an expensive camera that was perched on the table next to her. He could tell it was a professional model and wondered if that was what she did for a living. His thoughts were brought up short by the sound of coughing and gasping from the same female and he noticed she was having trouble. No one seemed to approach to assist her, so without much thought he quickly rose from his seat and made his way to her.

"Can you breathe?" he asked noticing her color was changing to a dark red. At her erratic nod in the negative he took the palm of his right hand and gave her five quick hits between the shoulder blades.

It seemed to dislodge whatever was choking her because she took a deep inhale, followed by a few more coughs and more deep breaths. Sesshomaru sat in the empty chair opposite the female and watched her as she recovered from her ordeal.

Kagome was horrified, absolutely mortified.

She had been stalking (there was no other way to classify it) the silver-haired male from a distance, followed him into a teashop and managed to almost choke to death on mochi! To add insult to injury, said male saved her life by hitting between her shoulders to loosen that menace of a piece of dessert from her throat.

The Kami were cruel. There was no other explanation. Why did they feel the need to embarrass her in front of such a gorgeous male in front of her? Oh yes, she was not blind and she certainly wasn't completely unaware of the being that sat in front of her. She had gotten a good look at him as he sipped his tea, and she was shocked to note that he did in fact have golden eyes!

Well, maybe the Kami were smiling upon her after all and this was their way of moving things along, because there was no way she would have approached him. She was just too timid to do such a thing, but it didn't stop her from wanting to get a good look at him. Plus he was just too beautiful for words to be interested in her and she was definitely out of his league. He probably had a gorgeous, successful girlfriend waiting for him at home. She sighed at the thought as she took another sip from her teacup and tried to ignore the looks of askance from the Adonis.

"Are you okay?" asked the male absolutely dripping in sexuality across the table from her.

She looked up. "Yes. Thank you so much. I don't know what happened, but I do know that they should classify mochi a dangerous weapon," she joked half-heartedly.

The smooth chuckle that carried across the table melted Kagome's insides.

"Yes, well it probably helps to chew your food thoroughly before swallowing," he rebutted wondering if he'd get a rise out of her. He loved a female with spirit and not many females liked to be told they didn't eat with feminine grace.

Dark blue eyes flashed in anger and her pouty lips pursed, but then she sighed and relaxed. "Yeah, so I've been told." She just seemed to loose all steam at that point. She looked off out the window that overlooked the busy city street.

"My mom has always told me that I need to take my time when I eat. I've always been one to rush a little too much and you wouldn't believe how often I've found myself choking on my food," she rambled on. "You'd think I'd have learned my lesson by now," she told him as she turned her gaze back to his.

Sesshomaru sat back in the seat across from the woman in front of him. He had never met anyone as expressive her and he was finding himself compelled to know more about her. He eyes told many tales in their gaze and he was intrigued to discover the mysteries buried there.

Names were a good start.

"I'm sorry, but after saving your life I feel like I should know your name," he suggested with a minute shrug.

Kagome turned her attention back to the male after taking a hearty drink of tea to help her sore throat and saw the incredibly sexy smile he was giving her. She could barely get out, "K-Kagome."

His smile brightened even more, showing incredibly white teeth while his eyes seem to turn a lighter topaz. "Sesshomaru. Pleased to make your acquaintance," he replied back to her as he held out his hand, offering to shake hers in greeting. She took it and noted that his hands were strong and surprisingly smooth.

'_He must work in an office. His hands are too nice to have ever done manual work in his life,' _Kagome thought.

She met his smile with one of her own as she replied in kind, "Pleased to meet you. Really. And thank you for your help with my little problem." She blushed after that. And was that a fang she saw just barely peaking over his lower lip? She had to be seeing things. Yes, definitely.

He loved how she was so easily embarrassed, the flush on her face was a lovely sight. Her smile was honest and her eyes blazed with each emotion she felt at any given time and it reached deep down into his black soul, warming it.

Mentally shaking his head he focused on Kagome. Though she was sitting down, he could tell that she had a beautiful figure, even under the somewhat loose clothing. Her looks were simple and classic, not extraordinarily beautiful but good-looking for sure. She wore very little makeup on her light-colored skin, which he liked, but just enough to accent her exotic eyes, high cheekbones and rosiness of her supple lips. Before his thoughts could conjure up what those lips could do, he quickly diverted down to her strong jaw and feminine chin, followed by her swan-like neck.

He had to close his eyes and focus on something else. The telltale sign of prickling within his gums was telling him that he needed to be careful, that the pulse he could see throbbing in that neck could be his undoing. He swallowed hard when he noticed that something else was hardening.

Never in his many centuries upon the earth had he felt so much for one being. It scared the hell out of him. But maybe this was a sign that she was the one he could share the rest of eternity with.

While his mind went through its gyrations, barely any time had passed for which the vampire was grateful. He needed to do something to ingratiate himself to the female in front of him, and in this day and age of equal rights, he had a feeling asking her to take him to her home in a blunt fashion wouldn't go well.

So how did a male pursue a female?

The question was taken out of his hands when Kagome spoke next, flooring the male.

Kagome had a feeling that this male, Sesshomaru, was the man from her dreams and the one being she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. There was just something drawing her to him.

Okay granted, it was a long shot, but she was not going to let this one go, even though she originally planned on not pursuing him. For all she knew, he could be a rapist or a criminal of some sort. Or he could be with someone else. But looking at the male clad in black jeans, a white silk shirt and black leather trench coat, all she could see was walking sex.

Oh yeah, she wanted him badly and she wanted him now and for some reason she felt she could trust him. Besides, she could start with it being for just for the night, right? This way he wouldn't have to see her ever again if things didn't go well.

And she was terrified for other reasons. She knew that a woman's 'first time' could be awful, and while she was scared to death that may be the case if she were to talk Sesshomaru into it, she hoped that maybe, just maybe, he'd make it a little more bearable for her.

That is if he went along with her plan. She was going to pull out all the stops and try something completely out of her comfort zone.

"Would you like to come over to my place?" she blurted out before she could change her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

****_AN: And the final chapter. Warning for adult situations. Okay, it's a lemon. _

* * *

"_Would you like to come over to my place?" she blurted out before she could change her mind._

Inside his mind Sesshomaru almost fell out of his chair. '_Well that was frank,'_ he thought to himself.

Seeing Sesshomaru just sit there and not respond took the courage right out from under her and she continued with her rambling. Although there was a subtle change in those golden eyes, like they had turned almost molten. Just like her insides. She squirmed a little in her seat.

"It's just I feel very grateful for what you did for me and I just feel like I owe you dinner or something…" she paused almost suggestively as her eyes gazed into his with almost longing.

A chuckle came out from the male and he practically purred out, "How can I say no to such an impassioned plea from such a lovely young woman?"

Kagome's insides clenched in excited nervousness at his reply. _'He said 'Yes,'' _her inner fan girl squealed with glee.

Kagome dealt with the inner delight, but it quickly turned to turmoil once it truly dawned on her what she had just done. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru called over their waitress, paid for both of their orders before he gently coerced Kagome from her chair. Making sure she grabbed her camera from the table and her purse that had been hanging from the back of the chair she had been sitting on, he led her outside the teahouse and stopped, not knowing what direction to take.

Leaning down to her ear he whispered, "Kagome? Where do you live?"

That got her attention and pulled her out from her self-induced daydream.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, blushing hotly in embarrassment realizing that they were already outside.

'_How did I get here and not notice?'_

"This way," she directed pointing in a direction as they began their silent walk.

The distance to her apartment was a good half an hour away from where they were and it gave them an opportunity to talk and get to know each other. It would hopefully be used to try to diffuse the nervous energy that had built up between them, albeit all one-sided, but conversation just didn't happen. It seemed that Kagome was lost in her own thoughts and Sesshomaru allowed her the time to work through things as they walked the city streets to their destination.

Sesshomaru was aware that Kagome was terribly nervous about having invited him, a stranger, to her home. He could tell by the way she bit her lip and wrung her hands that she was working herself into a frantic state and wondered if he should interrupt those thoughts with some inane conversation.

Thinking back to her invitation he had to admit he was a little stunned, but he held an attraction for her that was almost immediate, and he didn't want to pass up this opportunity.

He had recovered from his initial shock and accepted her gracious invitation to her inner sanctum. He was not unaware of her ultimate intent if the scent of pheromones coming off of her wasn't obvious to him. It surrounded her from the moment he first caught a whiff of her when she first entered the teahouse and it seemed to increase the longer she stayed near him.

He was determined now. He wasn't going to let her go.

The small female that radiated increasing amounts of terror as she stumbled her way along the sidewalk intrigued him. Her clumsiness, he had to admit, endeared her to him even more. She wasn't perfect like most of the women he had been involved with in the past who had consisted of vapid creatures only interested in how much money he made. Her innocent simplicity made her all the more attractive in his eyes. He just silently smirked at her nervous antics and walked by her side as they walked to her home.

Kagome was still reeling from her decision and tried to control her emotions as she led the stranger to her home. Hadn't her mother told her on many occasions not to talk to strangers as she grew up? It more than likely meant 'don't bring a stranger to your home' as well. However, one look at the extremely sexy male walking next to her made her think that she had made the right decision.

'_God I hope he's not a rapist or murderer,' _her inner monologue continued. _'That would really suck,' s_he chuckled inwardly then tried to look at him without him noticing and admired his profile. _'Wow, he's gorgeous!'_ she drooled internally. _'How can he still be single?'_ And that made her start a moment, wondering if he was married. She took a quick look to the male at her right side and tried to covertly see if he wore a ring.

Sesshomaru saw when Kagome looked at him, slyly trying to be subtle about it. He then watched as she looked down towards his waist and wondered what she was looking at.

"Is something amiss?" he asked and held back a laugh at the sudden look of embarrassment that crossed her face.

"Uh, no," she lied.

"I can tell something is bothering you, Kagome," he countered knowingly.

Stomping a bit petulantly at being called out, Kagome stopped suddenly and turned to face him completely ignoring the other pedestrians on the sidewalk that would be a witness to her outburst.

"Are you married?" she asked abruptly.

Sesshomaru had to laugh. The girl was too much! A whole-hearted, honest laugh permeated the air attracting attention from onlookers. Kagome blushed heatedly as people stared at them.

Sesshomaru calmed himself and gathered the stricken female in his arms causing her to stiffen at first. He held her fast and leaned towards her face, rubbing his cheek against hers and murmured in her ear with promise, "Woman, if I were married I would not be following you to your home for a night of unmitigated pleasure."

He raised his head and looked into her dark blue eyes, noticing that her lids were heavy with the anticipation of what was to come. Sesshomaru felt he had accomplished what needed to be done and let the girl loose, but kept her right hand in his left making it known to the audience around that they were definitely together.

"Now, lead on," he quietly instructed.

A short time was all it took to reach the high-rise apartment building that Kagome lived in. It was a fairly nondescript dwelling, concrete with alternating windows and sliding doors that led to small balconies beginning on the second level up to the twentieth or so floor. Sesshomaru could tell that some spaces had been personalized with various styles of tables and chairs, a bike here and there, and some held a plant or two to add some greenery next to the gray of the concrete walls.

Sesshomaru followed Kagome as she led him to the main door of the building, pressing a code into the panel off to the side before hearing a buzzer to let them know that the door was unlocked. Kagome opened one of the glass double doors allowing Sesshomaru to follow her as she walked to the security station and gave the guard at the desk a quick smile and a 'Good evening'. The guard smiled at the beauty in return and greeted her with a 'Good evening, Miss Higurashi,' before noticing the tall male following her. The guard was immediately wary of the silver-haired man following the girl and something set his warning bells off. But when golden eyes looked into the guard's hazel ones, all went blank.

Kagome made her way to the elevators nearby, grateful that one of the two were working today, pressed the button for up before turning to notice that Sesshomaru and the security guard were staring at each other. She didn't have a chance to analyze their actions as the elevator signaled its arrival. Kagome called out to Sesshomaru who turned to her and made his way to her. They entered the elevator car and she pressed the button for the twelfth floor and the doors shut. They rode in slightly tense silence waiting for the jarring stop of the car before the doors opened to their destination.

Kagome and her shadow exited taking an immediate right and walking four doors down to apartment 12D. Kagome juggled with her purse, nervousness showing in every movement, trying to find her key to open the door. Upon locating it in the pocket it was supposed to be in, she pulled the keys out and unlocked and opened the door.

Sesshomaru was enveloped by the scent that was purely Kagome as he entered her space. It was a lightly floral scent lined with what could only be described as energy or power. He walked further into the apartment impressed with its simplicity. The space was contemporary in design and an open floor plan. The kitchen was to the immediate right. Although small, it held stainless steel appliances and was large enough for maybe 2 people to work in. Hardwood floors lined the space and led to the living area. There was most likely a bedroom and small bathroom somewhere that he could not immediately see from where he stood in the entryway.

He liked how she decorated the space even though it seemed a touch masculine for such a female. Black and white prints lined the walls showing some of Tokyo's life outside, families that were obviously not hers, a few of wildlife. The one photo that caught his eye was that of a Shinto shrine.

"These are your work?" he asked.

Kagome nodded noticing where his eyes fell after she had already placed her camera and purse on the small dining table off to the side. "That's my family's shrine," she explained. The monochrome photo showed the large number of steps leading to a large tori gate with a portion of what had to be the main shrine building looming in the background. Trees surrounded in decoration and Sesshomaru was impressed with the concept of the photo.

Sesshomaru turned to look at her. "So, you're a shrine maiden?" he smirked.

"Yeah," she paused, rubbing the back of her neck in anxiety. "That would be me."

"Hn," was all he said as he made his way through the small space. Sesshomaru noted the small black leather couch, a simple glass coffee table, a bookshelf filled with books on photography and psychology, with a few on mythology interspersed within.

"You have an interest in mythology?" he asked.

"Yeah, being from a long line of shrine-keepers, one has to be well read on folklore and mythology," she explained. "'You never know when you're going to be attacked by a demon,' my Grandfather always said. Better to be prepared," she grumbled. "Even though I won't be taking over the care of the shrine, I was still trained and tutored for the eventuality."

"Then who will take over the shrine if you are not?"

"My younger brother, Souta. He's not thrilled about it, either." Then shaking her head she changed the subject away from more personal matters asking, "Would you care for something to drink? I have sake, soda, water…?"

Sesshomaru by this time had removed his large leather trench coat and laid it down over the back of the couch revealing his form to her even more. He hadn't removed it in the teahouse earlier, so what she saw now was amazing to her eyes.

He wore a white silk dress shirt with his black jeans, the tales of the shirt left hanging loose outside his jeans. The whiteness of the shirt seemed to glow against his already pale skin giving him an almost ethereal glow, while accenting his broad shoulders perfectly and narrow hips. She had a feeling that beneath the shirt was well-defined muscles and abs and she nearly licked her lips at the thought.

Sesshomaru was pleased at the female's response. There was no mistaking the hungry look in her eyes or the scent of her increased arousal after he removed the great coat from his person. It wasn't cold outside, but then he didn't feel the heat or cold like humans did and wore the item to help him blend into the background.

He stood before the stunned female and looked into her blue eyes, his head bent slightly down towards hers as her head tilted up to see his eyes, the question of refreshments a forgotten memory. Sesshomaru's right hand cupped Kagome's cheek, loving the softness and warmth that radiated from her face as she closed her eyes and leaned into that hand. Her mouth opened slightly giving him the opportunity to lean in to gently brush his lips against hers.

The reaction to both parties was instantaneous, a spark of heat lanced through each of them at the simple contact, causing Kagome to gasp and Sesshomaru to take advantage by plunging his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. They both moaned and Sesshomaru removed his hand from her cheek and placed it behind her neck cradling her head, his other arm wrapping around her waist pulling her flush to his body.

Another moan was pulled from the pair as their bodies pressed against each other for the first time, even fully clothed the feeling was potent. Sesshomaru had one thought in his mind as he probed and tasted Kagome's mouth, devouring her whole. _Mine._

Never in his unnatural life had he wanted a being as much as he wanted this little human female. In the short time he'd been with Kagome he felt the overwhelming need to consume her and keep her by his side. But how would she react? Would she accept him for who and what he is? Would she feel it was too soon?

Sesshomaru pulled away allowing Kagome to catch her breath, while left to ponder things.

Kagome could tell his attentions were not totally focused on her at that moment. While she was no pro in the interactions between the sexes and having no real experience to draw from, she could tell he was distracted. It unnerved her that he may be having second thoughts and neither her self-esteem, nor her extremely aroused body could not take rejection at this point in the game.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" she asked looking into his eyes searchingly. She tried to pull away but he pulled her in his arms securely. "I can tell your mind is not here with me," she hesitated. "I-is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" she all but whispered hesitantly.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed as he rested his forehead on hers trying to gather his thoughts. He had to give her credit for awareness. He lifted his head from hers and abruptly swung her up into his arms bridal style while he made the short trip to the nearby couch. Sitting down, he rested his burden on his lap and held her there.

"I'm not sure how to explain this to you," he began.

"OH MY GOD, you're MARRIED!" she exploded before he even had the chance to continue. The girl was hysterical and began to rant while trying to get off of his lap, but his arms held her firmly in place. "I can't BELIEVE this!" she yelled. "I knew you were too good to be true," she cried and continued to try to pull away.

"Kagome…" he tried to get her attention but failed as she persisted in her attempt to get as far away from him as possible. "Kagome!"

The firmness in his voice drew her attention and she turned to look at him, seeing the look of determination in his face caused to her pause in her ranting.

"Now that I have your attention, I am not married nor have I ever been in my extremely long life," he told her. Sensing the reducing tension in her body, he decided subtlety was overrated.

"I will begin with the matter of folklore and mythology since you are well versed in the two. What do you know of Vampires?"

Her back had been against his chest as he spoke, even in her earlier flailing he had not let her move too far from his form. His voice resonated through her body causing shivers of pleasure. However, after his latest question she began to feel a different feeling, one of absolute dread. _Is he insane? Am I a magnet for wackos?_

"Vampires?" she asked with dripping incredulity.

"I take it your opinion of vampires is one of severe disdain," he murmured next to her neck, smiling a little.

"I'm sorry, but the idea of there being a blood-sucking creature of the night that lives forever… I'm just done with it," she told him. "Have you seen what the media has done to the legend? They've absolutely taken it and made a mockery of it!" she huffed outraged. Calming a little she muttered, "I guess I'm jaded when it comes to the subject and I get angry when I see people try to 'act the part,'" she told him. "Besides, I don't believe in their existence."

Deciding the discussion wasn't leading in the right direction, Sesshomaru decided he would have to try another method in showing his true nature. It seemed that though she could be logical at times, she was also highly emotional about things. Fine. He could do that.

He began to nibble at her exposed neck, the white button-down blouse she wore giving him ample space to do what he needed to in order to get his point across. While his mouth caressed her neck, his hands worked her body by gently stroking her arms and thighs.

Kagome felt as Sesshomaru's hot mouth and tongue began to lick and suckle at the tender space between her neck and shoulder and it felt wonderful! All the while his hands were touching her body over her clothing in slow seduction. While he hadn't touched anywhere that made her uncomfortable, the simple stroking of her shoulders, the sides of her arms and her stomach began to build a slow fire within her. She laid her head back against his shoulder and to the side giving him more access to that wonderfully pleasurable spot he was nibbling and sighed.

Sesshomaru moaned in pleasure at her easy response to his attentions and he knew it wouldn't be long before the change would come over him. He was thankful he had already fed so if he managed a little taste of her blood, it wouldn't cause the frenzied feeding that it normally would. Although, her natural scent and that of her arousal was quite intoxicating, and her moans were driving him mad that he hoped he could control himself.

Kagome was really enjoying what Sesshomaru was doing to her and her mind was lost in those feelings, completely forgetting the subject of their earlier conversation. She wanted this; to be touched by this man so much it hurt.

It wasn't long before Sesshomaru had Kagome's shirt unbuttoned and off followed by her bra and had her laid down on the seat of the couch with him hovering over her. The obviously aroused male between her legs kissed the woman he longed for with gentleness that built to an all-consuming passion. He pulled from her lips and kissed down her neck and down her sternum before taking in one of the buds of her breasts in his mouth.

Kagome moaned and arched trying to get more of what she was feeling, it was incredible and so powerful making her center pulse and clench in want and her body trembled. When Sesshomaru moved to the other nipple taking it into his hot mouth causing her to whine in pleasure.

Sesshomaru then picked Kagome up and positioned Kagome straddling his hips while wrapping his arms around her with a firm grasp and moved to stand while at the same time eliciting a small squeal and then a moan from his burden from the friction of her nipples rubbing against his silk shirt. His mouth plundered hers kissing her and nipping her lips until the blood engorged them making them look even more red and seductive.

The vampire carried the girl in the direction that he hoped was her bedroom.

The door was slightly ajar and Sesshomaru kicked it gently open, noting gratefully that it was her bedroom. There was a small table lamp that lit the room dimly and even though Sesshomaru didn't need light to see in the dark, and he hoped it wouldn't make Kagome uncomfortable. Some women didn't like to have the lights on during sex.

He noted that the room was decorated simply, just like the rest of her apartment. The furniture consisted of a low platform bed done in black and white with a matching end table on the side that must be where Kagome slept, and a 6-drawer dresser that held a large mirror that faced the bed.

Separating Kagome from his body and laying her down at the foot of the bed had left him feeling surprisingly cool after her warmth had surrounded him, and it left him with an odd sense of loss. Not wanting to dwell on it too much, Sesshomaru stood in front of the disheveled woman who was leaning back on her elbows and watching him. Her hair was a black wavy mess, but mixed with her puffy red lips, rosy, puckered nipples and glassy hooded eyes, she was a goddess in his eyes.

The male would wait no longer for his prize and he began to unbutton his shirt and removed it slowly while gauging her response to him. He smirked when he heard a small moan come from Kagome when his shirt came off. He couldn't help but grin madly when her eyes darkened in lust at the sight of him unbuttoning, unzipping and then pushing the black jeans down his pale lean hips. It was then that he smelled blood.

Kagome couldn't help but lick her lips and stare at the male in front of her as he went to remove his shirt. She took in every move as he slowly unbutton each pearl-like button on his shirt, then gently opened that shirt and revealed his mouth-watering chest and abs. Never in her entire lifetime had she ever seen a male with such definition! Not veiny and overbuilt, but sinewy and well-defined arms that showed incredible strength. His chest was broad enough and led to a trim waist with the most incredible stomach. All she wanted to do was trace each and every ridge in his washboard stomach, down that pale little happy trail of hair that led down to his nether regions…

'_Oh Gods!' _she thought to herself while releasing a small moan and rubbing her legs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure building there.

When his jeans made their way down his hips, Kagome bit her lip so hard she drew blood, the scent drawing the attention of the male immediately.

The scent of warm, fresh, sweet blood made its way to the predator's olfactory senses. The immediate need to feast swelled within him along with the telltale tingling within his mouth warned him that he was going to need to gain control of himself before moving forward with his plan. Yes, he would taste her sweet life-giving force soon, but not until it was time and she was willing and aware of the consequences.

Clenching his jaw and his eyes in almost pain to hold back his instincts clamoring to take what was so willingly in front of him, Kagome, sensed his inner turmoil stood and placed her left hand on his right arm and quietly asked, "Are you alright?"

He opened his eyes, still golden, but red could be seen bleeding into the white. It was strange to Kagome, a little unnerving maybe, but for some reason she felt safe with this male.

"Your blood calls to me, Kagome, and it is difficult to control the instinct to taste it," he told her candidly. He was running short of time and energy to hold back that which he was. Maybe she would cower?

Kagome looked up at him, a full head, and then some, taller than her. Licking the blood from her lips Kagome tentatively brought her hands to his chest and traced his pectorals and shoulders. She felt him shudder when her fingers ran over his male nipples and it made her want to taste them and see what kind of reaction she could draw from him, knowing that she enjoyed the feeling when he did the same to her. When she gently licked one nipple he hissed causing Kagome to look up in question.

His head was drawn back with a look of bliss; his pale silver hairs falling behind him making him look like a tortured angel in that moment. His hands were clenched at his sides almost as if he was trying to keep from taking control of the moment, and she appreciated. He was giving her time to get comfortable with him and his body.

She gently laved the second nipple and enjoyed the moan in response to her untrained ministrations and gave her the courage to move on. She licked and sucked each male nipple all the while touching his sides and then his abs, noting how defined they were and enjoying the slight shivers she managed to pull from him. She was looking forward to running her tongue over his defined stomach as soon as she could get him laid down on the bed.

When she brought her arms around him to touch his back and shoulder blades effectively pressing her sensitive nipples against his body. They both hissed in response to the feel of flesh upon flesh. She then moved to begin sucking at his deep clavicle all while murmuring, "You have incredibly sexy collar bones."

With a deep growl he picked her up suddenly and would have thrown her on the bed, but it ended up being a controlled drop with Sesshomaru straddling her in an instant. Eyes bleeding more than before and teeth tingling he growled, "You, my little female, are a temptress beyond all temptresses. Prepare yourself because you are going to be royally fucked."

Kagome's heartbeat sped at the promise, her center clenched and moistened in anticipation and arousal as Sesshomaru began suckling each pert breast while kneading the other as he alternated. He only paused once to remove her skirt and remaining garments and then took one last look at her prone form on the bed.

Kagome felt empowered by the look he was giving her. It was a look of not just lust but something else so very strong and it was almost scary at how much she wanted him in that moment. She felt beautiful just from the look alone. Well, the fact that his arousal was evident and quite large was proof enough he wanted her in that moment.

When Sesshomaru kneeled between her legs drawing his face towards her center began to touch her…

"Oh my…" Kagome whispered in awe looking up at the ceiling as if in praise to a higher power.

The gentle feel of his fingers softly stroking her sensitive area was a little bit of a shock to her, but she was not completely unfamiliar with what pleasures could be between a man and a woman. Sex was what sold in that day and age and talked openly. Experiencing it was a whole different animal.

She felt him as he separated the folds of her already moist womanhood and then felt the warm wetness of his tongue as he licked the bundle of nerves there. Licks had turned into gentle suckles causing a feeling of tension within her belly. As he continued to lick and stroke that little nub, Kagome's body began to quiver in tense anticipation, the nearness of release was so close and she felt like there was something needed to push her over the precipice into bliss but didn't know what it was.

When she felt a slender finger trace her entrance gathering moisture Kagome whimpered, "Please…"

That single finger breached her insides while he simultaneously sucked her clit and she flew apart with a long drawn out moan of ecstasy as her body quivered when she reached the pinnacle. She felt nothing but release of tension through her entire body as it shuddered in response to her climax and only noticed as she was coming down from the high that Sesshomaru lapped at the moisture between her legs as he watched her response. He looked predatory as he seemingly cleaned her from his place between her legs and it made her shiver in anticipation. She knew that was not the end of it.

Sesshomaru looked up from his position between her legs watching Kagome's response and feeling quite smug that he was able to garner such an honest orgasm from her. Sesshomaru kissed his way up Kagome's body positioning his body and coaxed his throbbing erection to where it nestled between her legs.

He kissed her soundly before asking, "Are you ready?" Seeing her nod in acceptance and feeling her knees raise on either side of his hips, Sesshomaru grasped his cock and rubbed his throbbing hardness against her to gather more lubrication before slowly penetrating her.

She didn't know what to think. While Kagome noted that Sesshomaru was 'gifted' or rather 'hung like a horse' she knew that it didn't matter the size, the female body would adjust. She just didn't think it would be quite so uncomfortable. She had no experience to draw from and knew that there was always some amount of pain the first time doing the deed, but this was bordering on agony. Her body tensed and her thighs clamped the hips of the male invading her.

Sesshomaru felt her tense up and knew that if she didn't relax it would be more difficult for her.

"Kagome," he called to her again, his chest against hers as he held most of his weight off of her by balancing on his elbows. His mouth was close to her ear and he gently coaxed her into relaxing by soothing her with words and gentle strokes of her jaw line and lips with his fingers.

When her thighs finally relaxed around him, Sesshomaru kissed her slowly and built her up into a frenzy of passion before he plunged fully into her. His mouth muffled her screech of pain and he felt horrible about doing it this way, but drawing out the pain slowly was killing him. Her inner walls kept clamping around him and the last thing he needed was to release before her. However, she was back to being tense again and it was all he could do to keep from pounding into her tight, wet sheath.

"Kagome," he breathed, "You're… Gods, woman you're so tight!" he grit out. He had never felt anything so heavenly as a tight virgin sheath. He was finding it difficult to keep control and relentlessly pound into her wetness.

Kagome felt like she had been torn apart from the inside and she panted to try to breath through the pain. She thought the initial penetration was awful but this had been torture! In all honesty, as she noticed the pain slowly ebbing away, she was grateful that he had just gone ahead with things. It was like taking a bandage off of a wound. Slow removal was always more painful than just tearing it off quickly.

When Kagome's frantic breathing slowed to a more normal pace and he had himself under better control, Sesshomaru knew it was time to proceed and slowly receded from her wetness before plunging back in and testing her readiness. He knew that she would be uncomfortable initially but he had to find out what she could take. Could she take a little pain with her pleasure? He hoped so.

He then repeatedly plunged and receded, stroking her wet walls and building the fire within her while enjoying the incredible friction on his end. Sesshomaru watched her as she let herself succumb to the feelings he was drawing from her and he thought he had never seen anything more beautiful.

She moaned and writhed as his strokes became longer and deeper, reaching a pleasure point within Kagome each and every time. Never had she imagined sex would feel so good and she made sure to let her partner know with moans and mewls of appreciation. Soon, Kagome's hips were meeting in time with Sesshomaru's as they worked together in a dance as old as time.

"Gods… so gooood…" she moaned out. "More Sessho!" she breathed out as she grasped his head down to lavish him with a deep kiss, encouraging her lover to drive into her harder and faster. Kagome felt the tightness from within building, especially when Sesshomaru pulled one of her legs up over his shoulder enabling a deeper penetration.

She saw stars.

"Yes, Sesshomaru! YESss … aaUUGgghh!" she screamed as her body clamped on the invading hardness that was giving her such pleasure.

Breathing hard, Sesshomaru slowed his pace as he sat up on his knees continuing to draw out her pleasure as she came down from her plateau. When Kagome finally opened her eyes he saw that they were the darkest blue, almost the color of sapphires. They were clouded in her lust; her hair in a halo of disarray and her body was flush from being pleasured. Sesshomaru knew he had chosen well. She was going to be an expressive partner.

It was time.

"Kagome," he called to her as he gently leaned over her, his hips still keeping a steady rhythm. "I want to keep you… forever."

Lost in her pleasure all Kagome could moan out was, "Yes, forever."

"Kagome, you will become like me, a creature outside of humanity living off of the life force of others? Do you understand what it is that I am asking?" By this time Sesshomaru's true nature had begun to show. Unable to hold back the call to taste her blood any longer, his fangs had broken through and his eyes were completely red and hypnotizing.

The glaze of lust that had been apparent in Kagome's eyes slowly diminished when she finally saw him as he truly was.

"You weren't kidding…" Kagome whispered, heart beating a rapid tattoo in her chest. Was it from fear?

He heard her heart rate increase when she finally saw him as he truly was and he could sense the hesitation in her. He felt tightness in his chest as he realized that she might deny him. What was this feeling?

"No Kagome. This Sesshomaru will never 'kid' in that way," he quietly responded. By this time his thrusts had stopped.

Kagome looked at him. Really looked at him. Tentative hands began to touch his face as her eyes took in the subtle changes. There were no major adjustments to his features, just the eyes and fangs and he looked a little wilder, like an animal. It made it all the more real to her.

"What do you mean when you say you want me forever?"

Resting his forehead on hers when her hands fell to her sides, Sesshomaru let out a heart felt sigh.

"I have lived a long time… too long, without a constant companion. I wont lie to you and tell you there haven't been others to take release from, but they were just for that purpose only. I have been searching for something to fill the emptiness in my life and have only just figured out what it was that I needed," he told her.

"What is it?"

"A lifelong companion. A wife, a mate, a friend," he paused. "A lover."

"And you chose me?" Kagome asked. At his minute nod she asked, "Why me?"

"There was something that drew me to you and I had to follow it. Besides, you're the one that followed me. I just went with it."

"Do you believe in fate, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Hn, I'm not sure. Why?"

"Would you believe for the last few weeks I've been dreaming of a silver-haired, golden-eyed lover?"

He pulled up from his resting on her forehead to look into her eyes. "Interesting," he smirked. "You've been dreaming of me before you even saw me. Is that why you followed me?"

"When I saw your hair, I had to see if your eyes were gold as well. I had to see if my dream lover really existed," she smiled at him.

"Do I live up to your dreams?" he drawled.

"Mmmm, I'm not sure," she purred. "The first time was a little rough. Maybe you'll have to try again and convince me," she smirked and ran her fingers down his chest and abs and to his butt cheeks grasping them and pulling him to her in suggestion. He chuckled.

Before they could continue, Sesshomaru needed her to decide. "Will you Kagome? Will you become like me and live with me as long as we are able?"

The look on his face was one of hesitance, like he would crumble into dust if she didn't accept him.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. I will."

The purely predatory smirk was back and his lips met hers in a crushing kiss of gratitude and what felt like the beginnings of love? His arms drew her closer crushing her body to his in a possessive hold before he began thrusting within her again.

His lips ran along her jaw line, her neck, paying special attention to the spot he would be branding. His mouth went to prepare her neck, the glands in his tongue released a mild toxin that aided in numbing the surface of the skin and he lapped it along the area that he would eventually mark her. The mark would appear to be a bite mark, but then he would be able to heal it leaving a trace of him and in essence marking her as his to the rest of the vampire world. Anyone that trespassed would be found and killed.

His hips increased to a brutal pounding within her tight wetness, the sounds of slapping flesh echoed through the dim room. Sesshomaru ground against her clit every few pumps driving Kagome closer to climax. His grip on her hips was brutal and he knew before the night was over she would have bruising. But with the vampire healing, they would diminish.

Sesshomaru abruptly stopped, pulled out and flipped Kagome on her elbows and knees, eliciting a squeal in protest. He gripped her hips before plunging into her heat continuing his assault hoping to hold off his release before bringing her to orgasm again. He ground his teeth as her body spasmed and clenched around his sensitive cock. He was having difficulty breathing and needed to focus, his pace hastening as he felt the tingling at the base of his balls signaling his imminent release.

"Cum for me Kagome!" he ordered as he brought his right hand around and began stroking her clit to bring her off quickly. When she released a keening scream and her body clamped around his cock, Sesshomaru roared his release before he bit her neck as his body tensed and pounded once, twice, and thrice before his seed sprayed within her walls. He drank a little of her essence injecting his unique poison into her system, hoping he had done it right.

Kagome felt as her body tightened in its climax, and she screamed in her pleasured state only to cum again when she felt his teeth clamp down on her jugular. She could only call out quietly, her voice hoarse from her prior rapture. And then all went dark.

Sesshomaru's body collapsed on Kagome's spent from his exertions. He had finished cleansing her neck and healing the wound he left watching as it slowly changed to a Prussian blue crescent moon. He rolled onto his side keeping Kagome close as he lay on the bed and held her close to him, not wanting her far from him. He could feel the subtle changes in her body taking place; she first had to die. She was out cold from fatigue, but eventually that sleep would become death before her final change would happen.

He noted that her pulse had slowed and he nuzzled her neck in nervousness. He had never turned anyone before and it was a tricky process in that if you drained the victim too much, they would die. Permanently. Because she still had blood pumping through her veins, allowing his poison to flow through her system he felt things would turn out well. But there was always a chance that things could go wrong, and he just lay with her praying to any being that would hear his plea that she would awaken by the early morning.

_AN: Hmmm, to stop here or not to stop? That is the question! Let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: WoW! I was really surprised at the response from readers to do a third installment of this. I appreciate the feedback, really I do. Well, here's my attempt at the day after. I hope it doesn't disappoint! Oh, and yes they're both OOC. This is AU…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inuyasha, nor the characters. I make no money from writing my fics._

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Awakening**

It was early morning in the great city of Tokyo; so early that it would almost be considered late for nightlife, yet too early to be contemplated as morning. It was the point in the 'day' that was the quietest and it was the vampires favorite moment in time.

It was then that the homeless scoured the trash bins in the alleys behind most eating establishments to look for scraps of food, hoping to find something that would either fill their belly for the moment, or to take the edge off of the hunger eating them from within. This was when down and out would awaken from their drunken stupor, still feeling the effects of a binge on cheap wine or grain alcohol, and pick themselves up to find a better hellhole to sleep in. Their minds would be mottled by their sadness and muted by the effects of alcohol making them prime targets for anything.

It was this time that Sesshomaru knew would be prime time for his female to feed. It was not something he was looking forward to, as he had never really gotten used to feeding off of the dredges of humanity. He really never liked this life and had never wanted to curse someone else to this existence. Until now.

While the myths of vampires consisted of pale-skinned, red or golden-eyed beings with dark circles under their eyes, prowling the nights and sleeping during the days, the facts were much different. There really were few changes that would take place making it easier to blend with humanity and to live amongst them without much hassle. They were undead, a given, but frozen in time. They did hunt in the later hours of the night, but only out of necessity. They could walk by day, but their hunting hours made them more of a creature of the night.

Sesshomaru lay on the futon next to his mate, grateful that she had survived the night. He watched her noting the subtle changes in her appearance. Kagome had a beautiful complexion before, but it now glowed with a deceptive look of health and lack of imperfections that may have previously marred her skin. No longer did she have those playful freckles across the bridge of her nose, and Sesshomaru was strangely sad to note their disappearance. Even scars collected over a lifetime would fade during the change, erasing the weakness of humanity forever.

Her facial features sharpened giving her a more refined and regal look. Where she had rounded cheekbones or jaw line, they were now sharper and elegant; even her nose. He knew her body would also lose some of the softness, changing from a lush figure of a human into the strong form of a predator with the muscles, grace and speed not unlike a panther.

He knew her eyes would change somewhat in appearance and he looked forward to when he would be able to watch them open for the first time since her induced 'slumber.' They were a sapphire blue before, turning almost black in passion. How would they look now?

Movement from the small female came in the form of her rolling to her side towards him. Her arm draped over his abdomen and hugged him to her as she rubbed her face in his side. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she continued to doze. Sesshomaru let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding thankful that Kagome had made it through the night and through the change. However, how she would deal with the changes to her body and the more primitive aspects of her life would be a new ordeal to tackle. At least she had him to explain things to her and answer the many questions she would undoubtedly have.

Kagome's body shifted and moved as consciousness began to seep through her sleep-filled mind. Sesshomaru watched as her eyes flickered and opened, revealing light blue eyes, the color of the deepest blue of the day lit sky.

_'Beautiful'_ he thought to himself as he watched Kagome's eyes began to focus at the things around her. The room was still darkened and the only source of light was a street lamp outside her bedroom window.

Kagome blinked a couple of times as she looked around her. She recognized her room, but was amazed at the clarity of everything around her. It seemed like colors were more vibrant than she had ever thought they were. She glanced at the digital clock next to the bed and was astonished to see that it read 2:20 am.

She then turned to the other side and saw the male that lay next to her, his head propped up on his hand while his elbow rested on the bed as he lay on his side. He was observing her every move.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked, a husky sound to her voice.

"Hello love," he purred back.

_'God, his voice is just too sexy,' _Kagome thought as she subconsciously rubbed her legs together trying to relieve the tingling that began there. However, there was a burning feeling within her stomach and a tingling sensation in her gums and she grit her teeth trying to ease the feeling and getting nowhere fast.

Sesshomaru scented his female's arousal but also saw how she was grinding her teeth.

_'Ah, she must be feeling the desire to feed.'_

"Kagome," he began. "I sense that you are feeling the first hunger. Are your gums itching?"

Kagome reluctantly nodded, not sure what it was that was happening to her.

Sesshomaru gathered the newly changed female vampire into his arms. "Do you remember what I told you earlier? That you are now no longer human?" he asked as he looked down into her eyes and stroked her sides with his free hand.

Again she nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"Good, then that makes things a little easier. We will need to dress and go hunt, then," he said matter-of-factly.

"Hunt?" she squeaked out, nervousness in her voice.

"Yes, Kagome. Hunt. It is how we feed, my love," he explained.

"Uh…" she began. "What exactly are we hunting?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the sweet little female looking so innocently at him as she asked her question and was hard put not to laugh. With a smirk that would rival the most devious playboy he replied, "Why humans."

The Shrine Maiden in her blanched a bit as her face paled. What had she done? She had to eat humans? Sure Sesshomaru was sexy as all hell, but had she made the right decision? Had she allowed her hormones to take over?

"Only the homeless and destitute, Kagome. Nobody that is considered a part of society is harmed." He gently moved a runaway piece of hair out of her face and away from those haunting blue eyes.

"Oh my god," she whispered, taking deep breaths and trying to get in control of herself.

Sesshomaru felt the inner turmoil in Kagome and was feeling a bit nervous himself. The bonding had been complete and had given him the ability to sense her emotions from anywhere. In turn, she would be able to sense his emotions as well. Was she having second thoughts about what had transpired all because of how she would have to find nourishment? Most likely. He had a difficult time with the idea initially and had hoped that he could somehow make it easier on her. _'Fat chance,'_ came to mind. He was now feeling a bit guilty about things. He had manipulated her body and mind, using her arousal as a means to get what he wanted.

But in all honesty, he had wanted her, still wanted her, and he hoped that she would understand his emotions in all of this. He could honestly say that he could love her over time and he hoped she would come to love him as well. They were bonded together forever. If she were to leave him, they would live a tortured existence, feeling each other's emotions the entire time. He couldn't imagine living like that.

He allowed Kagome the time to sort through things while he searched for his clothing and dressed. He then went through her closet and dresser and looked for anything that would blend in with the night. And hide evidence of blood. In his experience, the first few feedings could be messy. Only with practice could one manage to feed without getting residual evidence on their person.

While Sesshomaru was moving around her room, Kagome continued to search her heart and sort through the thoughts in her mind, trying to find some peace within herself. It was a difficult process but she knew it wasn't just her 'life' that she was messing with, but Sesshomaru's. In the back of her conscious she could sense him and his emotions. She felt his reluctance to let her go on alone, to leave him. Kagome could tell he was scared in a way, that she would leave him never to be seen again, and it made her heart hurt. She was not without compassion, her life on the shrine had taught her to think about others over herself.

But it was such a huge change for her! To be tied to a being for basically eternity was an enormous undertaking. But in all honestly, wasn't marriage similar? Sure, they hadn't courted, been engaged or had the typical wedding. What about her family? Would she be able to see them again? Or was it a rule that you couldn't exist to the outside world anymore? There were so many unanswered questions. And she was trying to get past how she was supposed to… eat.

Sesshomaru had found appropriate clothing for Kagome and brought them to the bed and placed them next to her and sat nearby.

"Kagome, I realize that you have a lot of questions," he prompted. He then sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "We will discuss what weighing heavily on your mind and I will answer any questions you have," he told her. "In the meantime, you need to dress and we need to feed before you lose control of the beast within."

"What?" she exclaimed, her eyes widening in horror.

Sesshomaru sighed, but not in frustration. There was so much that they needed to discuss and now was not the time. However, this needed to be addressed now.

"We are basically an untamed animal, Kagome. Predators. A beast that when ravenous will feed on anything, thinking of nothing but sating that desire," he told her. "The little remaining humanity we have within us gives us the ability to recognize that we are hungry and feed before the uncontrollable beast within would feed indiscriminately."

Kagome was quiet. "Oh," she said. "I understand." She couldn't meet his eyes and it made Sesshomaru extremely uncomfortable.

That was not the response he had expected. He could sense her inner turmoil, her disgust at what she had become and would subject herself to. Then he felt her acceptance, although reluctant acceptance. It was a start.

She quietly stood and it was then that Sesshomaru noticed her figure. He had loved the curves she had as a human. He was even more drawn to her sleek muscled form now. It was all he could do to control himself and keep from throwing her back onto the bed and making sweet passionate love to her again and again.

_'Maybe after breakfast,' _he joked internally.

Kagome hadn't acted reluctant to dress in front of him, which was a good sign. She either didn't realize that he could see her, or just had lost her modesty since the night before. Sesshomaru watched her as Kagome dressed. It was almost like watching an exotic dancer in reverse as she put each individual piece of clothing on her body.

He was once again having a difficult time keeping his urges to himself and stepped in front of the window to distract himself.

He heard her clear her throat to get his attention and he turned to look at her. She looked beautiful in the black slacks and blood red blouse that he chose for her. She had added a pair of black boots with a short heel to the ensemble and Sesshomaru nodded at her forethought for comfort and practicality.

She grabbed a black jacket as she left the bedroom and Sesshomaru followed. Collecting his trench coat he showed her to the door.

_And that's not the end. It answers the question 'Does Kagome awaken?' and the rest is more filler than anything. But there are still more questions to be answered. Poor Kagome, huge changes in such a short period of time._

_I will warn you that I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I've managed to bite off a little more than I should by starting another fic (Naruto Fandom) and another is in the works, but I will finish this! Have no fear._


End file.
